Digimon: Tournament to Trouble
by drTomoe123
Summary: Yositomo Suzuki wishes to become the Digimon King! A one chapter story! Please R&R.


Note: This is an Alternate Universe Fan fiction; it has NOTHING to do with Digimon Crisis other than the fact it deals with Digimon.  
  
Digimon: The Virtual Battle!!! Tournament to Trouble!!! By DrTomoe123  
  
A young boy named Yositomo was at home one day, he loved Digimon, he had almost every Digimon Card and almost every Digimon Digivice that there was. What Luck! Tomorrow, there was a huge Digimon Digivice Tournament in Tokyo!!! Although Yositomo lived in Kyoto, he got on one of the Shinkansen and began his 3 hour trip to Tokyo. He brought along his trusty laptop, his D-Arc, his Version 1 V-Pet, his Version1 D-3, and some cards to trade.  
  
"Hmm, this is the first time that I've gone to Tokyo alone..." mumbled Yositomo.  
  
"Maybe I will win the tournament this year, last year, that boy Hiroshi won," thought Yositomo.  
  
"Huh? What's going on over there?" thought Yositomo.  
  
Four boys had Digivices, and one boy kept beating the others.  
  
"Who wants to challenge me next?" asked one boy.  
  
"Not me...I can never win against you, brother," said another boy.  
  
"What about you two?" asked the first boy?  
  
"Umm, Excuse me, Can I try to fight you?" asked Yositomo.  
  
"You can't win!!! My brother is unstoppable!!!" yelled the younger boy.  
  
"Shall we introduce ourselves?" asked the older boy.  
  
"Of course!" said the others.  
  
They all got up out of their seats, and they struck poses.  
  
"I am the youngest brother!!! I tame Biyomon!!! I am the Brother of Wind!!! My name is Shiro!!!" yelled Shiro.  
  
"I am the second youngest or the third oldest!!! I tame Palmon!!! I am the Brother of Earth!!! My name is Saburo!!!" yelled Saburo.  
  
"Meet Me!!! I am the second oldest!!! I tame Gabumon!!! I am the brother of Ice!!! My name is Jiro!!!" laughed Jiro.  
  
"Now, meet me, the oldest brother of the group, I crush all opponents with my powerful Digimon, Agumon!!! I am the brother of Fire!!! I am Taro!!!" yelled Taro.  
  
"Together, we are the Ultimate Team!!! We are the Element Crush Brothers!!! Face us and fall to your knees!!!" yelled the brothers.  
  
"-Sweatdrop- Alrighty!!! Now, can I face Taro?!?" asked Yositomo.  
  
"You must fight me--" said Shiro.  
  
"No, let him fight me now, his name is Yositomo, he gained 13th place in last year's tournament," said Taro.  
  
They sat down, pulled out their Digivice and their D-Rank.  
  
The D-Rank looked similar to the D-Terminal. Before each official battle, each player had to connect their Digivice to the D-Rank, and then after the battle, they would connect them again, and then the D-Rank would make a connection to the International Digimon Ranking System, therefore updating their player ranks.  
  
BATTLE BEGIN!!!  
  
Player Yositomo Using Version 1 D-3  
  
Digimon - V-Mon  
  
VS  
  
Player Taro Using Digivice  
  
Digimon - Agumon  
  
The battle began with Agumon Warp-Digivolving to WarGreymon!!! V-Mon and Wormmon Jogressed to Paildramon!!!  
  
WarGreymon began to win the Battle!!!  
  
NOVA FORCE!!!  
  
DESPERADO BLASTER!!!  
  
The 2 Digimon's attacks slammed into each other, and the Nova Force hit Paildramon.  
  
Paildramon Digivolved to Imperialdramon!!!  
  
The two Digimon fought out until...  
  
Player Yositomo Using Version 1 D-3  
  
Digimon - V-Mon  
  
WIN!!!  
  
VS  
  
Player Taro Using Digivice  
  
Digimon - Agumon  
  
LOSS!!!  
  
"What?!?" yelled Shiro.  
  
"How could he lose?!?!" screamed Jiro.  
  
"AH!!!" cried Saburo.  
  
"You...Won? HOW COULD THIS BEE!!! I PROMISED HER I WOULD NEVER LOOOOSSSEEE!!!!" cried Taro.  
  
"Well, Good Game," said Yositomo as he pulled out his D-Rank and recorded the battle.  
  
Yositomo walked back to his seat and pulled out a CD, and listened to it.  
  
"Everyone, make it our number one goal to eliminate Yositomo first at the tournament," said Taro.  
  
"Right," said the other brothers.  
  
Finally, the train made its way to Tokyo!!!  
  
Yositomo traveled around Tokyo, and bought some new Digimon stuff.  
  
He saw ads for the new 'Digimon Online' system that was coming out later this year from MEGAMI.  
  
But, that night, he saw a special news announcement on TV.  
  
Today at MEGAMI, An experiment brought on extraordinary events, Actual Digimon were created!!! The experiment was a result of the programming of the new game 'Digimon Online', which is a HUGE online game that takes the user's thoughts and digitalizes them. 7 Digimon were created. We will have more information as it becomes available.  
  
"Wow, Real Digimon!!!" said Yositomo.  
  
"Maybe, I might get to meet one someday..." said Yositomo.  
  
Then Yositomo got into bed and then he woke up the next morning and turned on the TV.  
  
Today is the day of the Digimon Digivice Tournament here in Tokyo. It is estimated that anywhere to 1,000,000 will be there to fight their way into the finals. We have the Vice-President of MEGAMI, the company who is leading the tournament, to speak with us. "Welcome to the show, Mr. Shinko," said the news anchor. "Thank you, I am very pleased to be here," said Shinko. "I have a couple of questions to ask," said the anchor. "Alright," said Shinko. "How does the tournament work?" asked the anchor. "Every contestant has an item called the D-Rank. Before each official battle, each player had to connect their Digivice to the D-Rank, and then after the battle, they would connect them again, and then the D-Rank would make a connection to the International Digimon Ranking System, therefore updating their player ranks. But, in this tournament, as soon as a person loses, they are eliminated," said Shinko. "Wow, what does a person get when they win the tournament?" asked the anchor. "This year, it is something VERY special. The winner of the tournament gets one of our completed versions of DIGIMON ONLINE and they get a REAL Digimon of their choice," said Shinko. "But, isn't that dangerous?" asked the anchor. "We have made MANY precautions. Nothing bad will happen, I am sure of it," said Shinko. "Well thank you for this interview Mr.Shinko, Vice-President of MEGAMI," said the anchor. "My pleasure." said Shinko. "We will be back very soon, after your local weather," said the anchor. Yositomo looked at the clock, 8:45 A.M. "Eek!!! I need to get to the stadium!!!" yelped Yositomo as he turned everything off and ran out the door. Yositomo ran out of the hotel, while people were staring at him, because he was still wearing his little nightcap. Yositomo ran down the streets as he saw the merchants selling the Digimon merchandise, and he could smell the noodle carts around. Yositomo made it to MEGAMI Convention Center; it was right next to MEGAMI headquarters. As he ran to the ticket booth to buy a pass to all of the events, Card Trading Area, Digimon Training Area, Digimon Photo Area, and of course Digimon Tournament Area, he saw the same boys that he saw on the train, but he made sure to keep out of their sights. When Yositomo entered the center, it was filled with people; he could hear the energetic beeps from the Training Area, the snap of the camera at the Photo Area, and the growing excitement at the Tournament Area. He made his way to the Photo Area, to get his picture taken with a huge Greymon statue. "All right.say Grey Cheese!!!" said the photographer, who had seemed to have been around small children all day. He got his photo taken and went along to the Card Trading Area. There he was the champion of last year's tournament, Hiroshi Hattori. Suddenly, there was a huge BOOM. "Everyone participating in the Digimon Digivice Tournament, please make your way to the sign-up desk and then to the Tournament Area!" said the loudspeaker. Yositomo was almost trampled. Eventually he was given the tournament number #420, and he made his way to the tournament area. He heard some kids talking about the last person to come through, #648. Yositomo wondered how they would get so many battles done. The loudspeaker boomed, "Welcome to MEGAMI's 3rd annual Digimon Digivice Tournament!!! This year we have a very special way to battle!!!" Suddenly, about 25 small battling arenas appeared, they were all about the size of normal tables. "This year, you and your opponent will connect your Digivices into the slot at the bottom of the arena, then holographic Digimon will appear and duke it out! All your training and Digimon perfection will pay off today!!! When you hear your number announced, come to the table that is announced and just so you know, these battles are part of the national ranking system, each battle will use D-Rank technology inside of the arenas. Good luck to you all, and happy battling!!!" boomed the loudspeaker. The man started calling out some battles, Yositomo just decided to go to the training ground. "So guys.are we going to be ready?" asked Yositomo to his Digivices. "I must win this tournament.or else all I did will be lost." said Yositomo. "Number 225 and 226 please come to Table 21!" boomed the loudspeaker. "That is Hiroshi's number!!!" yelled Yositomo. Yositomo ran back to the tournament area to watch the battle. "Dear Lord! He is fighting that kid from the train.Taro!!!" yelled Yositomo.  
  
BATTLE BEGIN!!!  
  
Champion Hiroshi Using Version 1 Digivice  
  
Digimon - Gatomon  
  
VS  
  
Player Taro Using Version 1 Digivice  
  
Digimon - Gabumon  
  
Gatomon ran over to Gabumon and gave him a VERY swift scratch to the face. Gabumon seemed paralyzed at the moment. Suddenly, Gatomon WarpDigiolved to Orphianimon. Orphianimon gave the poor rookie a swift kick and the battle was over.  
  
Champion Hiroshi Using Version 1 Digivice  
  
Digimon - Gatomon  
  
WIN!!!  
  
VS  
  
Player Taro Using Digivice  
  
Digimon - Gabumon  
  
LOSS!!!  
  
Everyone was stunned. Hiroshi beat Taro in two hits. Yositomo did not expect Hiroshi to be that strong. Taro's brothers, who had also been eliminated since they were missing their player number on their arm, grabbed Taro, who was yelling at Hiroshi, accusing him of cheating. "I don't think that I can beat that." said Yositomo. About an hour passed after that battle, when Yositomo heard the loudspeaker boom out his number. He made his way out to the Arena, and inserted his V-Pet, and began the battle.  
  
BATTLE BEGIN!!!  
  
Player Yositomo Using Version 1 V-Pet  
  
Digimon - MetalGreymon  
  
VS  
  
Player Keiko Using Version 2.0 D-Arc  
  
Digimon - Impmon  
  
The Impmon automatically Digivolved into Bezeelubmon, since MetalGreymon was already evolved. Bezeelubmon pulled out his gun, and shot a Chaos Flare directly at MetalGreymon's chest. The blast hit one of the missile launchers, disabling it. MetalGreymon looked VERY mad as he shot out a single Giga Blaster at the Bezeelubmon. Bezeelubmon flew up into the air to dodge the missile, but in the confusion, he did not notice the second blast that MetalGreymon shot. The second missile slammed into Bezeelubmon's head, ending the battle.  
  
Player Yositomo Using Version 1 V-Pet  
  
Digimon - MetalGreymon  
  
WIN!!!  
  
VS  
  
Player Keiko Using Version 2.0 D-Arc  
  
Digimon - Impmon  
  
LOSS!!!  
  
Yositomo got a bye in the next round. When he was required to fight again, he was in the semifinals, only 6 players were left.  
  
LADDER  
  
VICTOR OF BATTLE 5 = CHAMPION  
  
BATTLE 3 VICTOR OF BATTLE 1 VS VICTOR OF BATTLE 2  
  
BATTLE 1 BATTLE 2 HIROSHI HATTORI | YOSITOMO SUZUKI VS VS KINATO KAYO SHINICHIRO YAMADA  
  
"Welcome to Battle 1 of the semi finals of the Digimon Digivice Tournament! We have 3 battles left in this tournament. The winner gets fame forever and a.REAL Digimon!!! Now let the battles begin!!!" said the announcer.  
  
SEMIFINAL BATTLE 1 BEGIN!!!  
  
Champion Hiroshi Using Version 1 Digivice  
  
Digimon - Gatomon  
  
VS  
  
Player Kinato Using Version 2 D-3  
  
Digimon - Armadillomon  
  
The battle began with Hiroshi's Gatomon changing into Angewomon while Kinato's Armadillomon changed into Digmon. Hiroshi was laughing while his Digimon evolved again into Magnadramon. Digmon lunged forward at Magnadramon with his drills. Magnadramon knocked it away with its huge tail. Magnadramon used her finishing move, Fire Tornado, to destroy the Digmon, and his Digimental.  
  
Champion Hiroshi Using Version 1 Digivice  
  
Digimon - Gatomon  
  
WIN!!!  
  
VS  
  
Player Kinato Using Version 2 D-3  
  
Digimon - Armadillomon  
  
LOSS!!!  
  
SEMIFINAL BATTLE 2 BEGIN!!!  
  
Player Yositomo Using Version 1 D-3  
  
Digimon - V-Mon  
  
VS  
  
Player Shinichiro Using Version 2 D-Arc  
  
Digimon - Guilmon  
  
Yositomo wondered how this kid got so far. Guilmon tried to Digivolve, but he couldn't. That was the D-Arc's flaw. You needed D-Power to Digivolve. V- Mon Armor Digivolved into Flamedramon and destroyed Guilmon.  
  
Player Yositomo Using Version 1 D-3  
  
Digimon - V-Mon  
  
WIN!!!  
  
VS  
  
Player Kinato Using Version 2 D-Arc  
  
Digimon - Guilmon  
  
LOSS!!!  
  
"Here I am.I am at the final point.I made it to the finals.I will not lose, I did not come this far to lose.I came to win!!!" thought Yositomo.  
  
"Here we are at the final battle of the Digimon Digivice Tournament!!! Hiroshi Hattori versus Yositomo Suzuki!!! Hiroshi Hattori has been the Tournament Champion for the past 2 years.Will he take the throne this year? Yositomo Suzuki is at his first Digimon Tournament, can this kid filled with spirit beat the great Hiroshi? Let's find out!!!" yelled the announcer. The entire stadium filled with screams and yelling. "Do you each have any words for your opponent?" asked the announcer. "Get ready to have your dreams crushed." Said Hiroshi. "No! I will not allow you to destroy the dreams I have tried so hard to build!!! Prepare to lose!!!" yelled Yositomo.  
  
FINAL BATTLE BEGIN!!!  
  
Player Yositomo Using Version 1 D-3  
  
Digimon - V-Mon  
  
VS  
  
Champion Hiroshi Using Version 1 D-3  
  
Digimon - Gatomon  
  
Hiroshi began with no mercy, Gatomon kept trying to slash V-Mon, who was barely dodging her attacks. When V-Mon got the chance, he got a V-Punch right at Gatomon's stomach. The entire stadium got quiet. "Get ready to die now!!! You are going to be CRUSHED!!!" laughed Hiroshi. Gatomon then WarpDigivolved into a strange Digimon. SaberAngewomon. SaberAngemon = SaberLeomon + Angewomon = BAD V-Mon decided it was time to WarpDigivolve also... IMPERIALDRAMON!!! They matched each other punch for punch.until SaberAngewomon got a bit tired and Imperialdramon shot an Imperial Laser at her head. Everyone thought the fight was over, until SaberAngewomon's hand changed into a huge blade, and she slashed through Imperialdramon's stomach. Then, the impossible happened.He evolved again. This time into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. He shot a Paladin Laser and finished the battle.  
  
Champion Yositomo Using Version 1 D-3  
  
Digimon - V-Mon WIN!!!  
  
VS  
  
Player Hiroshi Using Version 1 D-3  
  
Digimon - Gatomon LOSS!!!  
  
"HOW COULD THIS BE!?!" screamed Hiroshi who was running away from the stadium. "We have a new Digimon Champion!!!" yelled the announcer. Everyone screamed and yelled for Yositomo, for he had brought down the former champion. Eventually.Yositomo got his prize, V-Mon, and they lived on.  
  
THE END  
  
This story is Copyright to DrTomoe123. Digimon is Copyright 2003 to Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandai. You are not allowed to redistribute or copy this document in any way without asking the owner's permission. 


End file.
